to love a sesshomaru part two
by blowtashino
Summary: she came back and forgot it all now its all coming back sesshyx?  its good please read


**beast girl **

return to the feudal age

i own nothing but akishira

its been a while since vie come back to japan a memory still lurking in the back of my head im here to try and remember what that memory was i forgot what happened to me a while ago. all i remember was a face. all i know is that i need to find that memory. i bought a shrine its called shikon to tama shrine. i walked up the steps a lot of them i made it to the home building i opened the door it was a nice kitchen and living room. my boxes were in there "well home sweet home" i looked past the door it was a well house i opened the door it was dusty "i better clean here first i pulled up my sleeves i un covered the windows i screamed because of some huge spiders and squished them i finished it was bright and clean the floors were sparkling. i looked in the well and saw something at the bottom it was glimmering i looked closer the shiny floor was so slippery i fell face first to the bottom i was read for pain instead a blue light surrounded me i saw moonlight "what the hell" i climbed out onto the grass. wait GRASS! i let confusion sink into me i heard a growl i turned a wolf it pounced i it come at me i dogged it i got a cut on my arm more and more wolves came out more and more attacks and more and more wounds i saw a human figure he was dressed in fur "well your the strongest human I've seen i widened my eyes a wolf "what do you want tell them to get away from me" he smirked "so sad i thought you would be more intelligent" i noticed i couldnt see his face he couldnt see mine. he walked into the moonlight "you should know that i prince kouga wolf dont show mercy" i shrugged "i actually have no idea who you are sorry" he scowled he pulled my collar "let me go"he looked at my face and his eyes still angry "human you will not order me around ill take you to be eaten by my pack i but his finger he let me go i began to run to the closest village i hid behind a house i heard barking and feet i began to cry "i hate japan so much why did i have to come back" i then the demon found me "you'll pay for that" looked up t him tears in my eyes he didnt care he put me over his shoulder and ran he was fast we made it into a cave he dumped me on the ground i looked up people and dogs i thought again "these arent people these arent people these are demons! i saw them about to kill me i punched one of the dogs away the others i kicked others to walls i punched three in the neck i saw the evil demon known as kouga run at me i kicked him in the mouth i thought with wide eyes 'he is the speed of light how the hell did i do that!' i saw him stand up "your gonna die" i ran out of the cave i saw there was only a cliff i saw them closing in on me i got on my knees "please dont kill me i dont want to die please!" kouga stopped i looked up at him "please i dont want to die" he walked over to me slowly "who are you"i felt shock overwhelm me "im akishira tohru" he got one knee i felt fear "your brave woman" he smirked "you'll be my woman then" i felt anger "die" i whispered he turned "what did you say" i looked at him angry eyes "i said DIE" i kicked him into the cave he hit the back wall i walked towards him "FIRST YOU TRY TO KILL ME THEN YOU SAY IM YOUR GIRL I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU GET LOST JERK!" i yelled i ran the other way i jumped off the cliff but landed perfectly on the ground i ran further into the forest "i hate japan i want to go home" i heard barks. i bumped into a tree i saw a cave and wood i made a fire to stay warm "i want to go home now"

i fell asleep into a deep sleep i had no dream or nightmare or dream it was just black the daylight woke me up. i stood up and remembered my night i wanted to go home. i felt wind i put out my fire i walked away from the cave i saw a village i walked through it i heard a familiar voice "hey its akishira" i turned to be tackled by a red headed guy my hight if not taller green eyes "inuyasha its aki" out walked a guy dog ears i heard a gasp from the boy "aki your wounded we need to get you to kagome and fast"i was rushed to a room with a girl my age i dont know my age but she had dog ears "akishira" she hugged me i felt sadness "im sorry guys i dont remember you im really sorry"kagome patted my back "its ok it happens"the guy with god ears stood up i turned to him "oh great sesshomaru" i heard a deep voice "where is she" i was still having my wounds wrapped "she's in there dont come in yet" kagome finished wrapping my wounds and said "wait here" then she walked out "sesshomaru she doesn't remember anything only her name and where she lives" he the man spoke again "i dont care ill make her remember me" in walked a tall man his face was the one i had dreams about he had a moon on his forehead and stripes on his forehead i knew that face that long hair i used to braid it i know who he was he was the first person i loved i tried to remember his name i thought hard 'come on think' i screamed in my head 'i know him i know my first love his name is it was it was "sesshomaru"i spoke i felt happiness overwhelm me i felt tears fill my eyes i didnt know why did i cry i saw his nod i stood up slowly i ran and hugged his form


End file.
